1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a beverage forming systems to be used with cartridges to form beverages such as coffee.
2. Related Art
Beverage forming systems for use with beverage cartridges are well known, and typically include a cartridge holder for receiving a cartridge containing a beverage medium. The system delivers water and/or other fluid to the cartridge to interact with the beverage medium, and a beverage is received from the cartridge.